


Friends With(out) Benefits

by bet_kodel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bet_kodel/pseuds/bet_kodel
Summary: What happens when a group full of sexually frustrated, extremely attractive men decide to help each other out with sexual favors but ignore their obvious budding feelings? Will love win over discrimination and the desire to keep their career scandal-free? Why am I so bad at writing summaries?





	

The group was just coming back from practice, sitting inside their cramped van. Chanyeol groaned. He felt hot and sweaty under his black sweatshirt and his muscles twitched painfully from hard work. He wanted to get back to the dorms as soon as possible and take a shower. A cold one, if possible. Something about the way his bandmates danced today felt too exciting in a way that was wrong. The way Baekhyun thrust his hips, or the look Jongin practiced to give the camera made him weaker in the knees than the dancing already had him.

Scratch that, this was not just a today thing. This has been going on for months, tiny little things Chanyeol would notice about the men around him. At first, he convinced himself it was just simple, innocent admiration. Then he found himself unable to send away thoughts of Sehun's perky ass as he jacked himself off in the shower.

Chanyeol also wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible because the thoughts he was having were sending signals to his crotch, already bulging half-hard in his sweatpants. He hoped everyone would be too burned out to notice. Still, stretching first as if to seem casual, he leaned over in his seat to obstruct the view. He was especially careful of Baekhyun noticing the party down his pants since he was sitting right next to him. Thank god, all his attention was on the seat behind him. The shorter was busy trying to find the line between seriously pissing Kyungsoo off and still not getting his ass beat.

Soon enough the car came to a halt. Chanyeol sighed with relief and waited for the rest of the members to get off. The leader and the youngest hopped out first, then Jongin and finally Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, however, was still in there with him.

Neither moved for a good half a minute.

"Why aren't you leaving the car?" Baekhyun asked innocently.

"W-why aren't you?" Chanyeol stuttered. Baekhyun's lips curled up into a smile that was getting more mischievous by each second. He leaned into the taller's space, so close Chanyeol could feel his breathing. His delicate hands were nestled on his thigh, too close to his crotch for comfort. 

"You know, if you need help with something, you can always just ask me. "

Chanyeol felt shivers run down his spine in reaction to his friend's voice; deeper, rougher than usual and peppered with just a hint of what Chanyeol thought was lust. Before he could settle on an appropriate response, Baekhyun rose from the seat and got off the car, leaving Chanyeol to figure out his feelings alone.

Once out the door, Chanyeol headed straight for the shower. He dressed down, watching his cock spring free from his boxers, flushed and erect. He felt conflicted, hit by a twinge of guilt but he didn't have the strength to stop himself from letting his mind wander, exploring the possibilities of what his friend's words could mean. Chanyeol closed his eyes and gave himself a few slow strokes, imagining his friend's pretty hands along his length instead. A dirty sigh escaped his lips.

In the liminal space of the bathroom, lusting after your friend seemed just a little less taboo. Chanyeol stepped into the shower and let the water drip over him. He continued stroking himself, chasing his release until he came with a breathy moan.

Once he was done and had cleaned himself too, he put on his pajamas and headed straight to bed. He figured he'd skip their usual games and slip into a slumber before he did something stupid. He was tired, anyway, and it wasn't like he'd be missing much. He did, however, realize, that there was no way he would be able to avoid his roommate. He was his roommate, for fuck's sake. With some hesitation, Chanyeol opened the door to his and Baekhyun's room. He found his friend lying on his bed, propped up on and elbow and scrolling through his phone absentmindedly.

"Hey," Baekhyun mumbled, shit eating grin now plastered across his face but his eyes not wandering an inch from his phone.

"Hey," Chanyeol replied. An awkward silence made it's way between the two friends as Chanyeol made his bed.

The taller finally cleared his throat.

"Earlier today, in the van... What was that about?" He asked following a nervous chuckle. He decided on sitting down on his own bed across Baekhyun's to ease the tension a little.

If Chanyeol didn't just experience a small hallucination, the grin on his roommate's face grew wider for a split second before his face turned back to normal. " Ah, don't pay attention to it," Baekhyun stretched, finally settling the appliance away." Just letting you know I'm there for you, as a friend. "

Chanyeol gave him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." He stood again. "Mind if I turn off the lights? I'd like to go to bed."

"So tired already? We were going to watch a movie. You're not going to come?" the shorter pouted.

"Ah, sorry, not really feeling it tonight."

"Suit yourself. I'll be going then. " Baekhyun hopped off his bed. "Sleep well~!" He sang before leaving to meet the others in the living room.

The next day was even more torturous. It's as if they were targeting him, out of sudden aware of the way their little glances and sultry smiles affected him. Come dance practice, Jongin suddenly insisted on helping him one on one to get his dance moves down perfectly. His touches lingered, hands brushing against his hips as he corrected him and a firm pat on his butt for a job well done.

"I'm not so bad that you have to monitor me," Chanyeol whined, not sure if resisting from the ego bruise or from the way at times Jongin would lean in too close to his face and Chanyeol would flush a shade of red reminiscent of his monster era hair color. In response, the other just gave him a half smile and another pat, this time on the back as he finally eased off him.

During a short break, something dawned on Chanyeol as he steadied himself against the wall, gripping a water bottle in his hands; he was very lucky that Yixing was busy with his own schedule in China at this particular moment. Not because he didn't want him there, but because Yixing was handsy even during normal circumstances. He wasn't sure how he would handle that.

The break ended and Chanyeol pushed to distract himself. He began by bothering Kyungsoo, obscuring him from the center spot while they were practicing their new choreo.

"But I'm pretty much the visual of EXO anyway. I don't see why I'm not at the center all of the time." Chanyeol explained with a grin, showing an array of pearly white teeth. However, the glare Soo gave him was different from the usual; a hint of a smile on his lips and smugness in his eyes.

Like they were all in on a joke and he wasn't invited to hear it.

Junmyeon was probably the only one who treated him the same way as he always did, but since Chanyeol has been purposefully riled up by a group of smug, sexy assholes, even his innocent, "proud papa" type of smiles he gave him when Chanyeol nailed his parts to perfection made him feel a certain kind of way.

What bothered Chanyeol the most was that it didn't even make sense. If he was hypothetically into guys, he'd think he'd be all over someone like Jongin. Jongin was well built, a good dancer, and had a charm to him on stage that made ladies swoon. Even a straight guy could say that EXO's Kai was attractive. But someone else kept catching Chanyeol's full attention. It's Baekhyun he couldn't take his eyes off, even when he wasn't doing anything to warrant it.

His friend would be just lounging on the floor as they rested during their last break in practice. His hands wrapped around his beautiful, shapely thighs and at that moment, Chanyeol wanted nothing more to reach out and touch them, and also kiss his pretty pink lips. And maybe hold him tenderly in his arms a little. He knew even less how to feel about the thoughts that weren't sexual. And then Baekhyun caught his gaze and gave him the most faux innocent look Chanyeol had ever seen, and it'd drive him crazy.

By the time they got back to their dorms, the pressure inside his chest from the built up frustration was insane. He felt played with, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just didn't want to admit that he fell for it. He could feel the purpose behind the rest of the group's glances; like they knew more about him than Chanyeol did himself and it was maddening.

Chanyeol stumbled into his room. He'd shower and go hang out with the guys later. Right now, he needed a break. He hopped onto his bed, stretching lazily until he bumped his head on the headboard. Of course. Curse his tall, handsome physique. He shifted to get comfortable and then once more as if to shoo away embarrassing thoughts and questions that wouldn't leave his head.

He took his phone in his hands, hesitant. Maybe it was time to just search up why he felt this way for the men around him and hope he's been cursed or something. 

Barely just a minute later, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he beckoned, dropping his phone to the side in an instant.

The door opened slightly, a subtle creak coming from the hinges. Kyungsoo's round face peeked in from the corner.

"We're getting late night snacks. You want anything?"

Chanyeol hummed a lazy no. He was about to reach for his phone again and continue soul searching when he heard his friend's footsteps.

"You okay?" Kyungsoo stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Chanyeol grimaced, mentally preparing himself for more teasing, but quickly regained whatever was left of his composure.

"Not 100 percent." He gave Kyungsoo a sheepish smile.

"Well, then what's wrong? Still upset Jongin literally had to watch over you at dance practice?" Kyungsoo grinned, sitting down on the edge of his bed beside him. Chanyeol wriggled over to the edge to elbow him lightly.

"Really, don't worry about me. I'll get over it."

Before the shorter man could make another jab at him, the moment was interrupted by another screech of the door.

"Soo," Jongin began, leaning against the doorframe, "are you going with me or not?" he spoke. His eyes fluttered hurriedly from Chanyeol lying spread out on his bed and Kyungsoo sitting on the edge, leaning slightly to the side. He gave the shorter a knowing smile. "Or are you busy?" Kyungsoo immediately shook his head, eyes wide.

Chanyeol half huffed, half laughed. "Gross."

"Mhm," Kyungsoo hummed. He turned around and Chanyeol's breath hitched as Kyungsoo's hand reached over his body, fingers inches away from his stomach only to settle at his side. Confused, he glanced over to see him snatching away his phone and shoving the screen in front of Jongin's nose. "Take a look."

"N-no, wait!" Chanyeol rose up in panic. He lunged at Kyungsoo, his muscled arms tangling around the shorter's neck as he desperately reached for his phone. The two flailed around for a second until Chanyeol's elbow pressed too hard into his collarbone and Kyungsoo dropped the phone onto the floor with a choked grunt.

"No, fuck, fuck!" Chanyeol scrambled down to pick it up but Jongin got to it first.

"Ooh. 7 signs you might be gay." Jongin read the text, nonchalantly scrolling through the article with his finger.

"Dude, it's okay, we knew," Kyungsoo laughed as he watched a humiliated and slightly enraged Chanyeol go after his friend now, fingers latching onto the phone with an iron grip.

"Knew what?" he denied, "Come on, give it back!"

Jongin let go without protest and Chanyeol fell back onto the bed with a thud. The tan guest barely registered that, frowning. "And now I owe Jongdae 20."

"I'm not gay." Chanyeol shook his head.

"You started blushing like a virgin whenever Jongin got close to you during practice." Kyungsoo reminded.

"Kyungsoo. Hear him out." The other turned to Chanyeol, eyes pleading. "State your case. Give me hope."

"I like girls! Always did!" Chanyeol started to defend himself, gesticulating wildly."And I mean, recently, things have been a little different, but..." he trailed off. He threw his hands over his face, frustrated, while the two watched with concern and amusement. He really didn't want to deal with this. "I don't know. Isn't it normal to recognize when a guy is really hot?"

The guests exchanged a look.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. " Jongin began, " So you just think we're attractive and that's it?"

Chanyeol gulped. "I mean..." He paused for a while to collect his thoughts. "I guess there's more to it. But I don't want to make things weird. Am I making things weird?"

The shortest of the trio sighed, tapping him on the shoulder with an intent to soothe. "No, you're not. It doesn't really matter if you're straight or not to us."

Chanyeol raised a brow, listening.

"We didn't come here just to torment you. Though that was part of it." Kyungsoo continued, ending the sentence with a hint of a smirk. He then looked over to Jongin, expectant.

The younger glanced down at the floor and then once more at Kyungsoo. He was still smiling, but he seemed a little apprehensive, maybe even shy. "We... we just want you to know that you can come to us anytime, no matter the intention."

"Yeah, I'm grateful that you're there for me-"

"That's not what I meant." Jongin bit his lip. " Me, Kyungsoo here, Minseok, Jongdae, Sehun, and Baekhyun. It's kind of an arrangement."

"An arrangement with benefits." Kyungsoo finished.

It took a while until the message seeped through Chanyeol's brain.

"Benefits. " He didn't even realize that his jaw was agape. "Like, sex."

"Yeah." The two nodded, almost in unison.

"Though not everyone's into everybody. And romance is off limits for kind of obvious reasons." Jongin ran his fingers through his hair, still visibly nervous.

"And you're not fucking with me?"

"No, but we will be if you want us to." With a cock of the brow, the shy smile Jongin sported turned into one a little bit naughty. Chanyeol licked his lips. The idea of seeing Jongin in private as the sexy, charismatic Kai he was on stage made him flush a little.

The atmosphere was getting too heated for comfort. He had to steer the conversation somewhere else before any of them did something they would regret. "A-ah, also, why exclude Junmyeon and Yixing?" He finally spoke, one of his hands gripping the mattress he was sitting on too tightly.

"They just never showed interest. Though Sehun's pretty hell bent on seducing them into joining, too. " Kyungsoo explained. "I guess you never asked either, but if we didn't offer the proposition we thought you might explode from sheer sexual frustration. "

"And Baekhyun won't get off my dick about it, literally and figuratively. " Jongin added. "So what do you think about it?"

Chanyeol took a while to reply, fiddling with the blanket under his fingers. The thought excited him more than he was willing to admit, and the added bonus of the mental image spurred by Jongin's words made Chanyeol feel another surge of heat in his lower regions. Yet, he also felt a little apprehensive. Everything was just too sudden. 

"Sounds wild. " He summed his thoughts up, laughing a little. "I'll think it over?"

Kyungsoo knitted his brows with worry. "Also, don't tell anyone that doesn't need to know."

"I won't."

"We'll be going then." Jongin turned to Kyungsoo. "I still want chicken."

They walked out, Kyungsoo rubbing a hand across his neck, still sore from the pressure of Chanyeol's arms. "The things I do for you," he whispered to Jongin. Chanyeol thought, just for a second, that he was gazing at the friend at his side with a little too much affection.

When the door finally closed Chanyeol sat back, leaning his head against the wall. He played with the phone in his hands for a little while, watching it flop down uselessly on the mattress. It's not like they proposed anything serious. Just a bit of fun between guys that nobody needs to know about. And it's not like he was one to shy away from new experiences. Maybe it'd be worth trying out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything haha;; hope u like??


End file.
